


Useless Wife

by Ghost_Elf99



Category: Fahrenheit 451 - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Dystopia, Poetry, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Elf99/pseuds/Ghost_Elf99
Summary: Wrote a poem for English about Mildred from Fahrenheit 451. Decided to post it on here.
Kudos: 7





	Useless Wife

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

The shell in her ear,

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Families in the screen,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Mindless chatter from her lips,

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

The useless wife, there she sits,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

No thoughts in her head, 

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Was there once a thought there,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Maybe once a thought so drear,

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Useless wife thought "no more",

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Sleeping pills down her throat,

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Night enclosing, night enclosing,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Bottle kicked across the floor,

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Panicked husband cries for help,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Pulsing snake pumps away, 

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Pulsing snake changes memory,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Night retreating, night retreating,

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Useless wife knows no more,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Of sorrow filled final thoughts, 

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Screens of laughing men and lightning flashes,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, 

Plays of meaningless thoughts,

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Meetings of pointless babbling,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing

All useless wife thinks of anymore,

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Poetry throws thoughts inside,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Throwing pointless thoughts awry,

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Useless wife becomes betrayer,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Betrayer then becomes the runner,

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Moving walls of a hotel room,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Impending doom, 

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

Does she stare at laughing men until the fall,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Or scream at her face in the screen,

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

No one knows,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Does it even matter,

Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing, Humming,

All that’s known,

Humming, Buzzing, Humming, Buzzing,

Useless wife thinks no more


End file.
